Out of The Darkness
by Venn364
Summary: The darkness consumed him and erased his past from his mind but when the dark ones of old threaten to rise again the pure light must raise himself from the darkness and claim his destiny that was laied out before him in the time before time. JK Abandoned
1. Prologue

**Summary: **_There was nothing before the pain..._ **Dark is the top Wastlander in Spargus and the fiercestfighter around but when he is given the task of guiding Keira, the daughter of the Shadow, to a place far north that only he has seen his skills will be put to the test.** _The darkness shall consume you..._ **For although his fighting skills are great he still has a lot to learn about thepeople of this time and even more to remember of another and when the dark ones of oldthreaten to rise once again the pure light must raise himself from the darkness and claim his destiny.** _Step into the light and claim what was yours once more..._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and whatever OCs I decide to pu in this story**

**Pay attention to the parts I put in italics. You'll get why later but I can't tell you now or the really cleaver people among you could unravel my plot.**

* * *

**Out of The Darkness  
Prologue**

**Prisoner's POV  
**There was nothing before the pain and darkness of the prison..._ nothing except…_ but that isn't important now. For as long as Ican remember I have been stuck in this miserable hole with no windows, steel doors and no way to escape.I have watched other prisoners being lead away to become part of the program but none of them have made it past the first treatment... none of them... except me.

He sat there staring at his cell wall tracing the cracks with his eyes. Soon the guards would be coming to get him so that he could receive another treatment. First they would paralyse him with a nerve toxin so that he could not move, then they would take him to the room were it happened. He would be strapped down to a table and of course Erol would be there. The Baron might be there as well. His eyes found the pipe that lead through the room and he found himself wishing that he was small enough to crawl through it. A small part of his mind told him that he once knew someone who could do just that but he could not remember them now, he couldn't remember anything.

He heard the steady marching of the guards and knew it was time. He stayed perfectly still as the nerve gas filled his cell and as they dragged him down the corridors of the prison. He did not make a sound as they strapped him to the table or as they injected amounts of dark eco into his body that not even Gol, the dark eco sage of legend, would have been able to control. Both Erol and the Barron were there watching as he endured his torture. After what seemed like hours the injections finally ceased and a mechanical voice sounded. "Dark eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged." The baron let out a cry of frustration. "Nothing! I was informed that this one might be different." He said his anger clearly showing. "He is surprisingly resistant to your… 'Experiments' Baron Praxis" Erol said calmly, "I fear the Dark Warrior Program has failed" The Baron let out another frustrated yell. "You should at least be dead with all the Dark eco I've pumped into you!" He yelled at the prisoner grabbing his hair and pulling his head upwards. "What now?" asked Erol, as the baron let go of the prisoners head, "Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon my men can not hold them off forever." "I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures! Move forward with the final plan! And finish off this 'thing' tonight!" With those words the baron left the room. "As you wish" said Erol to the barons retreating back, grabbing the prisoners shirt he added softly, "I'll be back later" Before following the baron. Out of the room.

The prisoner blacked out and awoke to the sound of a hover lift. As it reached his level he heard a voice. "Ding, ding… Third floor… Body chains, roach food, torture devices." He felt a light weight on his chest and heard the voice again. "Hey buddy… You seen any heroes around here? WOAH! What did they do to you? Jak it's me… Daxter" 'Who's Daxter?' he found himself wondering He opened his eyes a little and saw an orange creature just small enough to crawl through one of the pipes that ran through the prison before closing them again. "That's a fine hello." Said the creature "I've been crawlin' around this place risking my tail, literally, to save you. I've been looking for you for two years! Say something! Just this once!" "Who the hell are you?" Daxter looked extremely confused. The elf repeated what he had said again only much louder this time. "Who are you?" "Shhhhhh" said Daxter. "Right now we've gotta get you outta here. We'll deal with your memory later. Just let me figure out how to open the security locks on your chair so…" The elf transformed into a demon at that second and broke the locks with no effort. "Or ahh… You could do it. Jak? Easy now. Easy buddy. It's your old pal Daxter remember!" The demon extended its claws and was about to strike when a memory pulsed through its head. He saw himself, only he looked much younger and had shorter hair, the osstle and a girl with blue hair with green streaks in it sitting on a beach laughing about... something. The claws retracted back into his hand and he became slowly elvan again. "Daxter?" "What the heck was that! Sheesh, remind me not to pis you off! Come on tall, dark and gruesome. We're outta here. I uh… Brought you some new threads. Put em' on."

Once he had put on the clothes that Daxter had provided he began to make his way to the exit. Halfway toward the door he stopped as a glint caught his eye. He went over to it and saw a strange orb. It was an orange-brown colour and had strange black markings all around it. "That's a Precursor Orb remember Jak? They're real valuable now so pick up as many as you can so that we can buy stuff with 'em." The elf nodded and picked up the orb and put it in his pack. They made their way through the fortress the elf killing any guards he came across quickly and mercilessly. He showed no emotion as he broke the last of the guard's necks and they exited the fortress although Daxter was clearly disturbed by it.

He landed lightly on the ground after jumping out of a fortress window and began walking, mystified by what he saw. There were people everywhere. Most of them were obviously underfed and the elf found himself thinking about the fact that at least he was guaranteed a meal a day in prison, no matter how pathetic,while a lot of these people looked like they hadn't eaten in a week. There were zoomers everywhere in the air and one or two parked on the ground. He clutched his head as a sharp pain went through it and an image came to him. The girl from his flash earlier in the day was working on a much earlier looking version of the zoomers that flew through the skies around him. He came back to reality with Daxter splashing a handful of sewer water on his face. He spat out the water that he had swallowed when Daxter had splashed him and glared at Daxter. "Sorry buddy but you know that if the guards see you actin' like that they'll come over to investigate. He nodded at what Daxter said. "What are those things?" He asked pointing to the zoomers. "Jeeez! Do I have to tell you everything. Those are zoomers remember?" "No" "Come on Jak you gotta remember." "I told you I don't know who you are and my name isn't Jak." "Really than what is your name?" "Dark Warrior 27" "Ah-ha. What the hell did they do to your brain in there? I'm Daxter you're Jak end of story." "Listen I don't deny that your name is Daxter or that my name might of been Jak but I don't remember anything from before the darkness of the prison so just drop it ok?" "No it's not ok. I just spent two years looking for you and now you're trying to tell me that you don't remember anything? Next thing you're gonna be telling me is that you don't even remember Keira!" "Who's Keira?" "Holy Yakkows you really don't remember!" "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving." "Oh no you're not I'm your pal and I'm stickin' with you. You have no idea what it's like livin' on your own in the city. Well... maybe,...you do... but that's not the point." "Listen Daxter. I don't know who you are or even who you think you are but it's pretty obvious that things haven't been easy for either of us so I'll help you find someone to stay with if you stop following me deal?" "But Jak…" "Deal?" Daxter sighed, "Deal" "Good. When I was in prison one of my cellmates was part of the resistance. I'm pretty sure that he would still be there." "What was his name?" "Jason. He specialised in hand to hand combat. Now if I remember right he said the base was in the slums. Where's that?" "Umm… Buddy, you're in the slums." "Oh. Well it should be in a back ally around here somewhere" "But this whole area is a back alley." "Then we better start looking"

After what seemed like hours they stumbled into an alleyway with what Jak recognised as the symbol of the resistance. He opened the door and walked inside. He hadn't taken three steps before he found himself looking down the barrels of about two dozen guns. "Who are you kid?" "I'm looking for Jason" "Oh yeh?" Jak nodded. "How do we know if we can trust you?" "Calm down Torn." Came a voice from inside the room. An elf of about thirty years of age walked up to Jak and smiled at him. "This is the kid I told ya about Torn. The one who helped me escape and got recaptured about 100m from the exit." The elf called Torn looked at Jak suspiciously and nodded. He held out his hand to Jak "So... you wanna join the fight for the city then?" Jak shock his head slowly. "No. I was just wondering if you give my friend here a place to stay and give me a lift outside this stinkin' city" Torn gave him a surprised look as did Jason. "Give me a second to think this over kid. Jason could I talk to you for a sec?" Torn and Jason made their way over to a corner of the room as other resistance members started sizing up Jak just in case he decided to pull a fast one on them. "Are you sure that's the kid who helped you escape?" "Quite" "Than why the hell does he wanna get out of here so bad? Every man to ever escape the Baron's prisons always goes on some kind of rampage after they get out." "This guy's different. Although he's changed a lot since I saw him a year ago I still think the only thing on his mind is getting out of the city and finding his friends. That was all he could remember back then. That he had to get out of there and find his friends. Somehow I doubt he remembers eve that much now, You know how the Baron's torcher is." "Fine. I'll get him out of the city. I'll check with Sig and see if he can organise the kid a transport all the way to Spargus cos that's the only way he'll survive out there." "What about the rat?" "We'll let him stay with us. After all his size might come in handy when we need some things done." Torn and Jason returned to the group and announced their plans. "Ok. Kid I'm gonna poke around a bit and see if I can't find you a transport to Spargus and the Wastlanders. Rat, you're gonna stay with us. I have a job for you."

The next week saw Jak boarding a transport to Spargus and saying goodbye to Daxter and to resistance. That was the last time Haven City would ever see the dark warrior.

Or so they thought.

_... me..._

* * *

**Well what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me. Oh and if you have any complaints about the spelling I use an Aussie word processer and we have different spellings for a lot of words so for me they would be right and for you they might be wrong. It happens. A lot more is to come.**


	2. Dark

**Thank you to my two lonely reviewers you will be remembered. Ok now see if you can make sence of this chappie cos I'm not all too sure if it does make sense. By the way Damas may be a bit OOC in this chapter. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The end.**

* * *

Dark stood outside the throne room waiting to be called. Damas, King of Spargus had summoned him for a very important mission and he would be briefed on it when he saw him.

Dark was a mystery to Spargus and very few people had actually seen his face as he kept it covered by racing goggles and a red cloth that marked him clearly as an ex-prisoner of Haven Fortress. He had arrived in Spargus six years ago on a transport from Haven City and was greeted by Damas a few minutes later. A month after arriving in Spargus City he earned his third war amulet and a few weeks after that he had a fully equipped morph-gun with a few of his own modifications. Damas personally taught him how to use the guns he was given and how to survive in the desert. Six months after his arrival he was the most respected metal-head killer in Spargus and had women lined up around the block trying to flirt with him but he never paid them any mind. He wasn't interested in what they said as he walked by as he knew that they only liked him because of his reputation. They had never even seen his face.

Around two years after becoming a Wastelander he set out in the hopes of finding Precursor technology that would allow the city to prosper even more. With Damas's good wishes behind him and the long road ahead of him he had set out. What he had found amazed everyone. When he returned to Spargus three years after leaving he seemed much more at peace with himself, although still had a temper none could match, and brought back a large amount of blue eco which was thought by most people to be a legend. He also brought with him several blueprints that he had found in a precursor temple far to the north. They outlined pipelines that ran underground, some of them even under Spargus, and came out in vents that had been covered by time and dust. Using the blue eco Dark had brought back with him to aid them, they dug deep into the ground and found several vents under the city which they then began to use to power their machinery inside the city. Dark had spent the past year helping to dig for more vents and showing the engineers of the city how to use the eco to power the machines.

Dark had begun to trace the lines on the walls with his eyes when he was finally summoned into Damas's presence.

"What job do you have for me Damas?"

"It's a very important one. Do you remember five years ago when you blasted that metal-head nest?" Dark nodded "Well from what I have recently heard the reason that we've been seeing so many stray desert metal-heads is that the leader was actually in there. A ship was seen entering a large precursor ring a short while after the nest was destroyed and there were a few other people in the area at the time."

"What does this have to do with my job?"

"I'll get to that in a second. Now I have the understanding that you are a believer in the precursors" Dark nodded "Have you heard the legend of Jak – The Lurker Bane"

_...Jak?..._

Dark shook his head

"Well no doubt you'll hear it soon enough. Anyway the Sage of Green eco, you do know about him right?"

Anod

"He was from that time. From what my sources tell me he was the Shadow and around five years ago he went back in time with his daughter and my son. It's all very confusing and why they found it necessary to take Mar with them is beyond me. Anyway back to the point six years ago he came back here, you are following this?"

Another nod

"He and his daughter and an osstle believe it or not helped overthrow the baron but there's still no word of what happened to my son, if he's the osstle I'm going to die of shame because that thing is a coward even if it is considered to be a hero. Now Keira, the Green Sage's daughter is coming here."

_...I know her don't I?..._

"Your job is to take her up to where you found that temple up north."

_...Not a temple. A citidel, right?..._

"You want me to baby sit her?"

"No. You are going to be her escort and show her the way up the mountain."

"She was around 500 years ago right. That place hasn't been touched in at least that long so she should be able to find her own way up there fine."

"This is the most important of tasks not only because the wells of green eco that are up there are required down here but because once she reaches there the undiluted eco wells will enable her to fuel a very powerful tracking device that will help me find my son. He would be 12 years old now but with that time travelling stuff he could be far older than that by now."

Dark nodded. "When will she be arriving?"

"In around two days so you better start preparing. Oh and Dark, she doesn't do trust very well so be on your best behaviour."

"Don't worry Damas. So long as she doesn't start swooning like all the other girls I've met in the past six years I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

With those words Dark left the room not knowing how wrong he was and leaving Damas to his thoughts.

**(Haven City)**

"Daxter what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if I can pack myself in an empty bag of your's and come along."

Daxter and Keira had run into each other quite literally around six months after 'I'm not Jak!' had left. Daxter had been listening in on the Krimson Guard's communications by pretending to beg for food. Unfortunately when one of the guards decided to call him a dumb animal he had reacted in the usual Daxter way and blown his cover. Keira had been heading to work when she heard the commotion and managed to rescue him before he became a stain on the road. They had found her father a little while after this (normal Samos not Shadow Samos) sitting in one of the baron's cells and when the baron had been overthrown and the Shadow had taken the kid and mini Keira to the past in the rift rider the fact that Jak was gone for good finally hit home. Keira had spent almost every spare second she had looking for him despite what Daxter had said about him being gone and still continued to do so five years after her father and Daxter (he knows something though) had accepted it.

"You heard what Daddy said didn't you Daxter? Damas is putting his elite on this. An unfortunately this guy only allows one passenger no matter what size they are. Apparently he's not a people person. He's probably an absolute sleaze bag. The first thing Damas told me over the com about him was not to get him angry. I mean, come on, this guy has to be the most self-centred pig in existence. He calls himself Dark for Precursor's sake!"

This rant went on for two days right up to the trip to Spargus City. As they were walking off the transport she was still going at it.

"Did you know the guy has never even shown anyone his face? What a Hip-hog. And I heard he has a temper worse than a starving crocadog."

Daxter sighed, "I bet Jak never had to put up with this" he said to himself, looking up and across at Keira he then seemed to change his mind, "Then again if Keira had something to complain about she usually went straight to him. He musta had it worse that I've got right now when it came to listenin' to Keira complain."

They walked through the city and stopped in front of a tavern where Damas had said Dark would meet them.

"And look at this, he drinks! I'm gonna be stuck in a zoomer with a drunk for god knows how long! Great!"

Keira was about to launch into another round of complaints when a voice sounded behind her.

"Actually I hate the stuff. Tried it once at a banquet, tasted absolutely vile. Don't know how anyone drinks it. Damas just thought this would be a more casual place to meet. And we're not going in a zoomer. We're taking a desert buggy."

Keira's mouth unhinged. This guy was gorgeous. Sure she couldn't see his face, but the muscles on his arms and legs showed clearly through his slightly baggy desert clothing and he wore ancient precursor armour on his torso, arms, shoulders and legs.

"Can we get out of here now? Being near this place makes me nervous."

Dark's voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Why?"

Just then a bunch of screaming women visiting from Haven ran round the corner and surrounded Dark. Keira snorted in disgust. This guy was just like most other fighters she had seen back in Haven, a playboy and asshole too boot.

A few hours later after they had gotten away from the screaming girls Dark told Keira that she should probably rest ready for the morning.

"Why the hell should I? I can stay up late if I want to! This is the last night I'm going to be able to spend with my father and Daxter for who knows how long and you want me to go to bed early? Who the hell died and made you the boss?"

Dark sympathized with her. Although he could not remember anything about his family he too wanted to spend the night with people he knew and trusted.

"We have to set out an hour before dawn tomorrow so that we can reach shelter before the sun gets too high in the sky"

Keira huffed at him and he started to get quite frustrated. She had already insulted him at every available opportunity, poked fun at his personality and his red prisoner bandana.

"Look girl I can handle the heat but somehow I don't think you can last 10 hours of non-stop driving through the heat of the desert without any water so if I were you I'd at least pretend to be trying to rest up for the journey."

"My name is Keira! Now get lost Mr I'm the boss of everyone, Mr I can do whatever I want cos I'm strong and have lots of guns. Well get this I'm not going to bed now and I'm not getting up before dawn, just to go through the desert with you so buzz off!"

Dark scowled behind his bandana and walked out of the room. Damas had walked in just as the conversation had started and was not in the least bit surprised to see that Keira had not taken the advise he had given her about Dark even though Dark was being nicer to her than he was to most people he had to give lifts through the desert. Dark didn't usually think about another's heat tolerance as he liked the heat of the desert but he had warned Keira about the heat and even offered an alternative to his usual travel plan. Sure he could have been nicer about it but from what Damas could tell Dark had picked up his social skills in the baron's prison so not much was to be expected of him. Damas sighed. If those two were going to survive the desert together they had to learn to get along.

When Keira woke up the next morning the sun was already high in the sky. She showered got dressed and headed down stairs to the kitchen of the house Damas was letting her and the others stay in. When she walked into the kitchen the chatter that had been going on in there stopped and Samos dropped his toast which was raised halfway to his mouth at the time.

"Great grass-grubs! Keira what are you still doing here? You should be half way to the caves by now."

"I told him I was going to wake up at a decent hour and I meant it now could someone pass me some toast"

"No time for toast Keira we've gotta get you to that car before Dark gets sick of waiting for you."

With those words Samos hurried Keira out of the house pausing only to get her things, and hurried with her down to the garage at the edge of the city while Daxter ate Samos's toast.

When they entered the garage they saw Dark sitting in an absolutely massive buggy, with a piece of paper in front of him drawing. He was just finishing comparing it to another piece of paper when he noticed that they had finally arrived. He rolled up both papers and put them safely in a special part of the buggy and lightly jumped from his seat to help Keira put her stuff on it.

"You know most people travel light when they go into the desert" he said as he lifted Keira's third bag onto the buggy. "What have you got in these things? Zoomers?"

"Close enough."

"What?"

"We're going to need stuff to repair the buggy with if it gets damaged and I need a lot of that to assemble my tracking device."

"Fine. Just get into the buggy and if I hear one complaint about the heat I'm turning around and coming straight back here. Got it?" Keira nodded. "Good. Now come on."

He started the engine of the buggy and they were off. Dark had made it clear that if they stopped in the desert than the marauders would get them and they couldn't drink any while driving because there was the risk that they might spill it and waste the water. Something that was likely to cost you your life in the desert. After an hour in the hot sun Keira began to feel dizzy from the heat. She opened her mouth to say something before her pride kicked in. If he could do it so could she. After another hour of driving the sun had reached the centre of the sky and she was having serious trouble staying conscious. After a tussle with a marauder fleet of armoured cars Keira fainted unable to stand the heat any longer.

Dark felt someone lean up beside him. It was Keira. She had fainted from the heat. He had heard about what happened to people who were not used to the heat when they had been exposed to it for too long, most of them didn't last an hour after they fainted. He put his foot down harder on the accelerator and they shot forwards in the direction of the caves. As they drove and swerved around marauders he got a thin blanket out of his small bit of luggage and put it over her. It wouldn't do much but at least it would give her a little shade until they reached the caves and he could give her some water.

_...Why can't I remember?..._


	3. Cold

**Hello everyone. as you all know I'm back. This is the third chapter for Out of the Darkness. This story will be updated fortnightly and I want at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I even think of posting the next one. So if you want the story to keep on coming than review.**

**I am the master of statistical analysis, all must bow down before me.**

**I don't own Jak**

**This chapter is dedicated to Uncle Tony who passed away just four hours ago. I hope he's up there in the big blue sky back with Aunty Gwen.**

* * *

…_Where am I?… _

_Sobbing filled her ears as she ran through the citadel. A voice filled with grief and pain suddenly rang through her head and she stopped moving, listening to the voice cry out to her. __**'…Keira. Please…'**__ She began to run again desperately searching for the source of the voice. __**'…hurts Keira…'**__ She ran for what seemed like hours before she reached the top of the building. On a nearby silo Jak and the Precursor Robot were facing off yet again. Keira called out to him but he obviously couldn't hear her. The robot launched an eco bomb and it exploded but this time when the smoke cleared there was no Jak landing safely back on top of the silo. There was nothing but a pool of darkness. Distraught and with her own sobs mixing with those bouncing off the walls around her she ran onward. The sobbing around her ceased and she suddenly found she was running through Sandover Village and was soon in front of her father's hut. The rift rider was ready to go and she climbed in with Jak sitting down next to her, Daxter taking his place in-between them. The rider activated the precursor ring with it and Metal-Heads began to fly out of the ring and around them, destroying almost everything in their path. She panicked and yelled the first thing that came to her head. "Do something Jak!" The rider lurched forward past the largest of the Metal-Head of them all and into the portal beyond. She clung to Jak who was sitting next to her, knowing somehow that this was probably going to be the last time she saw him. Blue eco lightning struck the rider and she was plunged into darkness. _

_When she came to the sobbing had resumed but now whoever it was attempted to hid it, as though scared that someone would find them. She wandered through Haven Fortress still in search of the sound when she came to a dead end with only one cell door. Slowly she pushed it open and finally saw the source of the noise. A man sat crouched in the furthest corner of the cell hiding his face in his hands. Blood streaked his long blond-green hair and when he looked up she could see that his face was slightly swollen in parts and his lip was cut and bleeding, He had a gash running down the side of his ribs and several others located around his body. But what shocked her most about his man were his ocean blue eyes which looked cold and dead. They were hollow in the most horrible way, someone once said that the eyes were the windows to someone's sole, this man was devoid of memory, it was like someone had reached inside of him and forcibly removed his sole and what was worse was that this man was undeniably Jak. __**'…It hurts Keira. Please make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop please…**__' He lowered his head back into his hands and a voice sounded behind her. 'There's nothing you can do for him right now.' She turned to face the speaker. 'Come on we have to go. We'll come back for him later but we need to leave now.' It was Dark. 'Listen if you stay here you won't be able to do anything for him. The only way to help him is to fond what he is missing and return it to him.' Keira look confused. 'What's he missing?' A cloud seemed to settle upon Dark's features when he spoke next. 'Everything' with that word Dark turned and left Keira alone in the Darkness of the cell with only a broken Jak to comfort her._

* * *

Keira woke up suddenly still shocked at what she had seen in the dream, but even though she was awake her eyes stayed closed. Slowly she recalled what had happened the previous day and remembered what had happened in the desert. 'That basted when I see him again I'm gonna make him pay for umm… whatever he did while I was unconscious.' She opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was in the caves that Dark had mentioned. The area she was in was bathed in the light of a large campfire which she was sleeping close to. She saw the buggy they had ridden in parked on the other side of the cave and a few supplies littered the ground. She looked more closely at everything before it caught her attention that Dark wasn't there. She got out of her sleeping bag and noticed that she had several heavy blankets on her. She pushed them off, stood up and shivered for a few seconds before grabbing a blanket, wrapping it around herself, and walking towards the cave entrance in search of Dark.

She found him sleeping near the entrance of the cave. His arms were crossed and his head was tilted back on the wall he had fallen asleep leaning on, his racing goggles rested on his forehead but the majority of his face was still covered. Keira looked at him was contempt showing clearly on her face. He didn't even take off the bandana while he was sleeping. He opened one of his sky blue eyes and looked at her and she froze on the spot.

_...It's so cold in here…_ **(AN: no relation between the words froze and cold)**

"We'll have to wait until there's at least a little light in the sky befoer we leave or we won't be able to find where we're going."

Keira just stared at him for a second before shivering, "Why is it so dam cold in here?" she asked.

"Simple. While you're in the desert nothing absorbs the heat during the day except the sand and that doesn't exactly hold onto it well so when night comes and the sun goes down all the heat goes with it."

"Oh. So when are we leaving?"

"About an hour before dawn, to try and avoid any incidents like the one yesterday, so you better rest while you can."

Keira nodded and started to walk back to the fire leaving Dark in alone in a small chamber of the caves that reflected his name.

…_and dark…_

When Keira woke up next she was being roughly shaken to get up. "It's almost dawn. Wake up or we'll have to stay here another day 'cos I'm not going out there if you're gonna faint on me again." "I am not going to faint again you idiot" shouted Keira siting up suddenly and scaring Dark almost to the point of wetting his pants. "And another thing what gives you the right to… to… ahh… never mind. Can we just go already I want to get this over and done with." As she got up and started packing her stuff back into the buggy Dark looked at her and wondered how on earth he ever thought that he and Keira would ever get along. Keira was thinking about how she wished Jak was there as he would shut up this lowlife that she had to travel with in just a few seconds. She was also thinking as Dark started the buggy with her sitting in the passenger side, that in a way Dark reminded her a little of Jak.

…_I want to go home…_

As they drove Dark tried to remember where he had heard the name Keira before all of this. Then it struck him. Outside the prison.

_----------Flashback----------_

"_No it's not ok. I just spent two years looking for you and now you're trying to tell me that you don't remember anything?! Next thing you're gonna be telling me is that you don't even remember Keira!" "Who's Keira?" "Holy Yakkows you really don't remember!"_

_----------End Flashback----------_

Dark swerved to avoid another marauder vehicle and continued on toward their next stop. If this was the Keira that the orange furball, what was his name... Daxter had mentioned then… 'Wait a minute' he thought 'Didn't she have a friend called Daxter with her when she arrived here?' The answer was yes and while he was thinking about all this he almost ran into the only plant in the desert which earned him quite a few curses on Keira's behalf.

"Where did you learn to drive? The stone age?"

"Shut up, relax, and let me drive"

"You almost ran into the only obstacle in the whole desert and I'm just supposed to relax and let you drive?!"

"Yep"

"Hrumph"

They drove pretty much in silence from then on and probably would of until they reached the edge of the desert, as they only stopped to make camp when the sun got too high in the sky, after two days of driving through the desert Dark was blowing up some marauders when low and behold Daxter popped out of one of Keira's bags and started asking if they had anything to eat or drink. Dark let loose more sware words than Keira knew existed and almost crashed into a marauder vehicle.

"What the fuck is that thing?"

…_Is that who I think it is…_

"Daxter what are you doing here?" Exclaimed Keira.

"Well… ummm… You see… Samos doesn't trust that Dark guy so he stuffed me into one of your bags just before you guys left and a little while before that Damas said that I should consider stowing away anyway cos he thought you guys might need a referee as he doesn't think that Dark would be able to keep his cool very well. Please don't hurt me."

"Keep talking rodent and I'll do more than just hurt you."

"Hey I find the term rodent offensive. I'm an osstle and you'll do well to remember that." "Fine osstle. You can come with us but mark my word if you so much as sneeze in a way that annoys me you'll find yourself with a one way ticket to the side of the road, or what might qualify as a road out here."

"Yeah, you just keep saying that 'Tall dark and gruesome.' You just keep saying that"

Dark stiffened. It was the same fur ball that had gotten him out of the prison. And Daxter knew it was him.

…_Who am I?_...

* * *

**This would normaly be where I make a big fuss about you lot reviewing the story so REVIEW! And if you have relatives that are sick or elderly give them a call and let them know you're still there 'cos you won't regret it. And I know that that was probably not the kind of wisdom you'll be wanting to hear right now but death does freaky things to ya. Anyway review and I'll post the next chapter in a fortnight as long as I get at least five reviews for this chapter. Bye.**


End file.
